SasuSaku: How It All Began
by TNSasukeLover
Summary: sasusaku, OroKitten made up couple , SakonSerenity made up couple


It was the hot summer in Konoha. Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl with pink hair and green eyes walks is on a mission near the Sound Village. She walked and walked until she saw him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the raven hair that she once knew so well. The one who had it though was a lot taller than she had remembered. She wanted to say his name but only tears fell down her face.

Then, the teenage boy turned to face her. His onyx eyes still the same as they were before… he left. Her tears went out of control as she remembered that night. So badly she wanted to forget that night. But she couldn't, for it was the best yet worst night of her life. For that was the night she had lost her virginity to this man who now stood before her.

He stood there before her, examining her figure with his eyes as he, too, remembered that night. He wanted so bad to please her but he knew that he never could. He left her with only a memory of how much he loved her.

"Sakura," he hesitated to say.

"Sasuke… kun," she responded.

Sasuke stared into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm on a mission. Or… was."

Sasuke turned to walk the other direction.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke stopped and winced at her cry. He refused to turn back to her for he knew what was waiting.

"Please Sasuke. Why won't you come back to the village? You know that your brother is innocent in his crimes. You no longer have a reason to stay with Orochimaru. Are you just gonna leave me here again?"

Sasuke turned to her wet, tear-soaked face. He wanted to embrace her but he knew that he could never stay with her.

"Please Sasuke…"

"Sakura… I can't. You know that I can't. as long as I'm with Orochimaru, you are not safe. Please Sakura, go home."

"NO! I won't! I love you Sasuke! After what happened that night, you mean to tell me… that none of that mattered to you?"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and took her hand. "Sakura… believe me, that night did and still does matter to me. And if I could, I would leave Orochimaru for you. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a debt to pay. And until it is paid, I cannot leave."

"Then, at least let me stay with you," Sakura cried. "I love you. I will do anything for you Sasuke! Just please let me stay with you!"

"Sakura, please. I don't want you to get hurt. Orochimaru will kill you if he sees you."

"Sasuke, I want to stay with you! Please!"

"Why don't you let her stay Sasuke," Orochimaru slyly said. "I promise that I won't do anything to her… as long as she does as she is told, she will be in no harm."

"Orochimaru!"

"Stay away from her," Sasuke yelled as he protectively moved in front of Sakura, never letting go of her hand.

"Oh Sasuke, I just said that I wouldn't do anything to her. You don't see me do anything to Kitten or Serenity do you?"

"First of all, Kitten is your wife. Second of all, Serenity works for you! I do not want Sakura to have anything to do with you," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke… you have my word that no harm will come to your girlfriend. As long as she gives me little Uchihas."

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Don't worry Sakura. I would never let him get ahold of our children," Sasuke responded, squeezing her hand.

"Oh come now Sasuke. Do you really think that you can keep this lovely girl away from me?"

"I won't let you lay a hand, a snake or tongue on her! Or my children Oro!"

"Oro!"

Orochimaru turned around to see Kitten standing by a tree.

"Oro, what have I told you about torturing your vessels? Oh! Who is this," Kitten said as she walked over to Sakura.

"Kitten! What are you doing? You shouldn't meddle with my punishing vessels," Orochimaru said.

"Oh just shut it Oro! Now go home! I'll take care of everything here."

Scowling and mumbling under his breath, Orochimaru left.

"Sorry about him Sasuke. But you really must have done something to make him mad. You are normally on his good side. And I go say that introductions are in order!"

"Sorry Tricia, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Tricia, Oro's wife," Sasuke said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you joining our group to destroy Konoha?"

"What? Destroy Konoha," Sakura screamed.

"No she is NOT joining us," Sasuke said.

"Is this that debt you have to pay?"

"I guess you might call it that… But don't worry, I hope to stop Oro before he actually destroys Konoha."

"Liar!" Tricia coughed.

Sasuke shot Tricia a killer glare. Tricia smiled in return and stuck her tongue out.

"Sasuke… please, even if you do destroy Konoha, I want to stay with you. I stand by what I said before," Sakura said quietly.

"My my, ain't she a brave one," Tricia said. "Are you really trying to keep her away from Oro?"

"Yes. And if I had it my way, she would be heading back to Konoha. But she won't so… I guess I'll have to find a place for her to stay…"

"Oh thank you Sasuke," Sakura cried out as she hugged him tightly.

Sasuke hugged her back. "Sure Sakura. You're welcome…"


End file.
